


Downtime With The Coolest Uncles

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Uncle!Bob, Uncle!Wade, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan, uncle!mark, uncle!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 17 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Wade and Bob babysit at a con.





	Downtime With The Coolest Uncles

Jack was warm and cozy, the last vestiges of sleep clinging to his mind as he shifted. A warm pair of hands rubbed at his back where he was ensconced in a blanket, and he stilled, comforted. “Dada.” He mumbled, and he heard a soft laugh.

“Nope, sorry buddy. It’s just me,” Wade told him, brushing the hair from Jack’s forehead as he stirred awake.

Jack yawned softly and blinked up at Wade, hands clutching at his shirt. “Way?” he mumbled, frowning groggily.

“Yeah, buddy. Your Daddy went out for a while with Tyler, so Uncle Bob and I are watching you munchkins for a while.”

Jack hummed quietly and let his eyes shut again, adjusting his head to a more comfortable position against Wade’s chest.

“Still sleepy?” Wade asked, rubbing his back. Jack gave another hum in response. “How about instead of going back to sleep, we go in the other room and see what Ethan and Uncle Bob are up to?” He maneuvered Jack into a sitting position, ignoring the little whines of protest. “Nah, c’mon,” he wheedled, carrying him into the adjoining bedroom suite. “Look who I’ve got!”

Bob and Ethan turned from their coloring pages.

“Is the baby awake?” Ethan asked hopefully, holding up a nearly finished dinosaur picture. “I colored Jack a stegosaurus, Uncle Wade!” he chirped, and Wade beamed.

“I see that, champ, that’s very nice. I’m sure Jack loves it, don’t you, bud?” he watched as Jack took in the scene sleepily, sucking at his fingers. Wade carried him closer to the table and they waited for a moment before he finally gave a slow nod. Ethan wiggled happily, returning the blue dinosaur to its place on the table and picking up his crayon again.

“So. How was coloring?” Wade asked, as he sat down opposite Bob, adjusting Jack so he was sitting facing forward.

“Coloring was good,” Bob replied, adding the finishing touches to his own dinosaur—a brilliant purple and orange T-Rex. “We spent most of the time trying to pick out colors, but Ethan finally decided on blue and green, right bud?” Ethan nodded happily as he continued to color. “How was napping with the baby?” he asked, watching as Wade slid an empty sheet of paper over and picked up a red crayon, helping Jack to put his hand around it.

“He had a good nap, didn’t you, honey?” Wade cooed, as he helped to write Jack’s name on the paper. “This is gonna be for your Daddy when he gets home,” he informed Jack, who didn’t seem very interested in the current situation. “Look, baby boy, you wrote your name!” he gushed, pointing at the page. Wade put down the crayon and let go of Jack’s hand so he could clap. “Look at you, Jack! You’re so smart!”

Bob and Ethan joined in, putting down their crayons to clap for the baby.

“Way to go, buddy!” Bob cheered.

“Yeah! You did good!” Ethan chimed in, beaming.

Jack looked down at the page, then back up to the others, clumsily clapping along with them as he giggled, a smile causing dimples to come out.

“There’s that smile!” Wade cooed, poking Jack in the side, making him laugh again—it tickled!

“You done, bud?” Bob asked, pointing to Ethan’s picture.

“Uh huh! All done with Jack’s picture!” Ethan scribbled his name on the corner and held it up for approval.

“That looks great,” Bob commented, and Wade nodded. “Why don’t we put it over there on top of the sofa table so your Daddy can see it later?”

Ethan nodded and quickly scampered over from the table to reverently lay the brightly colored dinosaur on the table, coming back and clambering into Bob’s lap.

Bob put his arms around Ethan and smiled softly. “What do you want to do now, munchkin?”

Ethan leaned over and peered down at the picture Wade had begun to embellish for Jack. “What about Jack’s picture?” he asked. “Won’t Uncle Mark wanna see it too?”

Wade spoke up. “I’m just helping him out a little bit, and then it’ll be good to join yours on the table.”

Ethan seemed satisfied. “Can we play hide and seek now?”

“Soon.” Bob promised. “Uncle Wade has to finish up his and Jack’s coloring first, and then you two little monsters have to get your baths.”

Wade handed the picture off to Ethan. “Wanna go and put that over there for me?”

Ethan looked thrilled at having been given a task to do, taking the paper and running back to drop it on the table beside his own art. “Now can we play?” he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet eagerly.

Bob sighed softly, turning from watching as Jack played with Wade’s fingers. “Ethan, we gotta take baths first, remember?” Ethan pouted, scuffing a bare foot against the carpet petulantly.

“What if I give the baby his bath first?” Wade tried. “Then you can spend some more time with Uncle Bob.” Jack stuck Wade’s fingers in his mouth and he sighed. “We gotta find your paci, baby boy. It’s yucky to chew your fingers, or mine.” He stood up and propped Jack onto one hip, carrying him into the bathroom. “Here we go,” he cooed, sitting Jack down on the floor while he started the tub and dumped in some bubble bath. “You sit right there while I go get your clothes.” Cheerfully, Wade stepped back into the bedroom and rooted through Jack’s suitcase, taking out a clean pair of footed pajamas and a fresh diaper, padding back to the bathroom and smiling down at Jack. He set the clean clothes on top of the counter and reached down, undressing Jack before helping him into the tub.

“There we go,” he crooned. “All clean,” Wade toweled off Jack’s hair and got him dressed in his clean pajamas. “Now you and me can go sit together while Uncle Bob gives Ethan his bath, hmm?” Jack made excited little grabby hands and snuggled into Wade as they walked out of the bathroom.

Bob looked up as the two made their reentrance, rubbing Ethan’s back. “Alright, buddy. Let’s go and get clean. It won’t take long, I promise.” He reassured, and took a pouting Ethan’s hand to lead him into the bathroom.

Wade sat Jack down in the floor and handed him his blankie, moving to look under the sofa and crowing in triumph as he found the missing paci. “Here we go!” he wiped it off on his pants and handed it to Jack, who happily put it into his mouth. “Now we just gotta wait until Ethan gets all squeaky clean, and we can have some more fun!” Jack crawled over to Wade and rested his head against his knees, hugging his blankie to his chest. Leaning forward, Wade rubbed a hand down Jack’s arm. “You’re a good boy, buddy,” he said with a fond smile.

“Alrighty, in we go!” Bob sang, and a very naked Ethan crossed his arms and shook his head. “Ethan, it’s bath time, bud. You gotta get  _in_ the tub to get clean!” Bob clarified.

Ethan’s chin quivered. “No.”

“Yes, buddy,” Bob took Ethan’s arm and tugged him towards the bath. “Look, your Daddy even packed your rubber duckies!”

Ethan went boneless, collapsing onto the tile floor, crying heartbroken sobs.

“Hey, what’s the matter, hmm?” Bob knelt down beside the little one. “It’s just a bath, bud, I just wanna make sure you’re all squeaky clean when your Daddy gets back,” he began softly. “What’s wrong, Ethan?” Bob was perplexed. He’d been fine the moment before, and all of the sudden when he’d run the bath he was freaking out. “Are you scared?” he asked.

Ethan whimpered and sat up, letting Bob give him a hug.

“What’s up with all these tears, hmm?”

“Don’t wanna bath.” He whined, and Bob laughed softly.

“What if I promise to make it fast?”

Ethan sniffled. “Mkay. Fast.”

“Deal.” Bob agreed, and deposited the Little into the bath.

Even though Bob did as promised and kept it quick, Ethan kept crying during the bath, only stopping once he’d been taken out of the bath and bundled into his clean jammies.

Bob carried Ethan into the other room and sat down beside Wade.

“What’s wrong with Ethan?”

“He just had a little meltdown over his bath, but he’s alright now, right bud?” Bob held Ethan close, letting him put his head down on his shoulder as he sniffled quietly. “Yeah, we’re alright.”

Wade reached over and grabbed Ethan’s pacifier from off the table, offering it to Bob. “Tyler left this. Said to give it to him if he got upset or sleepy.”

“Thanks.” Bob took the offered object and gave it to Ethan, who gratefully latched onto the object.

Jack patted at Wade’s knee until he turned to look at him, whining softly until he was picked up. “There we go buddy.” Wade murmured, and Jack curled up to him happily. “Now what say we all watch something together till your daddies get back?” Ethan nodded forlornly, hands loosely gripping at Bob’s shirt as he was bundled up in a blanket from one of the beds. The extra shelter provided him the security he needed to unwind a little more, eyes glued to the screen as Wade turned on the nature channel. Jack leaned against Wade lazily, absently rubbing the soft fabric of his blanket against his cheek as he sucked at his paci and watched the family of baby bears on screen. He gave a little happy sigh as Wade propped his chin on top of his head.

The rest of the evening passed with minimal tears, save for when Ethan finally saw Tyler walk through the door and burst into tears again. Tyler immediately went over to his little one, picking him up and hugging him close as he tried to soothe him. “Daddy!” Ethan cried. “I know buddy. I know you’re so sleepy, aren’t you?” Tyler cooed, rubbing his back. Mark’s voice could be barely discerned over the sound of Ethan’s crying, and Tyler had to resort to puzzling out what was happening over near the sofa as Bob and Wade said their goodbyes and headed back for their joined room. Jack seemed happy enough, waving at his uncles and smiling tiredly as they blew him bye bye kisses. It was almost a relief to be alone together again, once Mark had closed the separating door. Tyler sank down onto the sofa and let Ethan cry himself out, shushing and crooning to him as he watched Mark interact with the sleepy baby.

“Looks like you had fun tonight with Uncle Bob and Uncle Wade,” Mark murmured quietly to Jack, who hummed and snuggled into his Daddy’s arms. “Did you miss Daddy, though?” he asked, needing to hear it anyway even if the cuddles were a fair indication. Jack nodded and clung tighter, fighting a yawn around his paci. “Uh oh, it looks like it might be getting close to sleepy time for a little Baby Bug,” Mark crooned, meeting Tyler’s gaze.

“I think it might be time to sleep for all little boys.” Tyler spoke up, and Ethan wailed softly. “Baby,” Tyler petted his hair. “You know Daddy’s right behind you after he takes a shower, right? I’m gonna get right into that bed with you and then we can cuddle.” He watched Mark settle a pliant Jack into their shared bed, tenderly tucking the blankets around him. Tyler wished Ethan were as well behaved tonight. Finally, after another few minutes, it seemed Ethan had cried all his tears. “Are you ready to get in bed, honey?” Ethan gave a despondent nod. “Alright. Good boy, Baby Bear.” Tyler whispered to him, kissing his forehead as Mark disappeared into the bathroom to shower. He sat with Ethan for a bit, stroking his hair until he’d fallen asleep. It didn’t take half the fifteen minutes Mark was in the shower for him to give in to his tiredness. Tyler rose carefully and grabbed his pajamas, immediately taking Mark’s place once Mark had exited the bathroom.

Sure, sometimes bedtime was hectic, especially in a new place with a crazy schedule and lots of grown up responsibilities during the day, but at night it was worth it, Tyler thought as he curled up beside a sleeping Ethan. At least nighttime meant they could all unwind and have a chance to recharge for the next crazy day.


End file.
